Beso monocromático
by Yukki-Onna
Summary: Lo que era una broma para Sirius, se ha convertido en su peor calvario. Regulus, que lo ha sabido desde siempre, a traspasado la barrera que tanto se esforzó por mantener. James solo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Y en cuanto a Lyra, fue estoica y condescendiente ante el amor. Adv: Incesto.
1. Hermanos

**¡Buenas! Hoy traigo el comienzo de esta nueva historia.**

**Me he sentido emocionada por escribir esta historia durante casi tres meses, pero aun no tengo mucho material listo, así que lo que vaya poniendo serán cosas que ya tengo, pero que atraso tan solo para ganar tiempo y continuar con lo demás ;3**

**Al principio pensé en colocar a este personaje como Hermione, pero me dije a mi misma que ya sería muy usado; aparte que ella no tendría el nombre que tendría que usar, ni las características... Sin embargo, si así lo desean, pueden imaginar que sea ella.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**Por cierto, creo que las pequeñas estrofas que voy a ir poniendo en cada capitulo son importantes, así que será todo un gusto que las lean :'DD**

Numero de palabras: 1603.

_**BESO **_**_MONOCROMÁTICO_**

"_Nací tras los barrotes de una celda, _

_Pagando pecados que no he cometido._

_Me concederé la justicia,_

_Y no será por ti."_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO PRIMERO: HERMANOS<strong>

**.**

_**~Beso monocromático~**_

La familia Black siempre ha causado revuelo en la comunidad mágica; no solo por su estricta regla de conservar la pureza de su linaje, sino también por la gran mayoría de magos oscuros que han procedido de ésta. No era extraño oír decir en esos tiempos sobre la muerte de hijos de muggles (Incluso de los mismos muggles), pero era como una norma ética el no divulgarlo... era como un secreto a voces que se convirtió en tabú a lo largo de los años. Nadie quería aceptar la verdad que los afectaba a todos. Tal vez ya se habían dado cuenta de que su intervención no causaría cambios en lo absoluto, tal vez, exceptuando su propia muerte. Sabían que era muy probable que alguno de los discípulos del que no-debía-de-ser-nombrado los silenciara, y sabían que existía la posibilidad de que un Black fuera el que se encargara de matarlos o utilizar medidas que solo serían beneficiarias para los llamados _mortífagos._

Se suponía que todos los Black, con todo esto, deberían de adorar tanto a la pureza de la familia casi tanto como respirar.

También se suponía que todos debían de conservar la tradición de adorar las artes oscuras. Era algo que en su gran mayoría aprendía desde niños, por lo que era difícil que alguien se resistiera ante esto.

Igualmente, perduraba la tradición de nombrar a su descendencia con nombres de estrellas o constelaciones. Esa, para muchos, era significado de pertenencia y reconocimiento. Para otros, solo era algo ridículo y el sentimiento de vergüenza al ser identificados como miembros de la familia que sigue al señor oscuro; sin embargo, esos eran solo los renegados por su propia familia, y que decidieron dar un cambio y seguir el camino de la luz, y por lo que ahora se encontraban con el puro desprecio de sus familias que tan solo podían verlos como alimañas; podía llegar a ser doloroso, pero ellos ya habían trazado su decisión.

Pero para quienes era realmente un privilegio portar el apellido Black, no había problema aparente.

Tal como era el caso de Orión y Walburga Black. Un matrimonio compuesto por un par de hermanos.

Desde pequeños supieron que su destino era casarse y procrear a los próximos herederos de sus costumbres, de los cuales, su sangre no estuviera mezclada con ninguna otra; era una de las tantas tradiciones y por lo consiguiente, si así lo decidían ellos, sus hijos tendrían que seguir con esta extraña forma de respeto hacia la sangre. Había antecedentes en la antigua rama genealógica sobre algunos que nacieron con deformaciones o locos (como ellos los llamaban), pero curiosamente, estos no poseían magia corriendo por sus venas y eran desterrados de la forma más vil y despiadada... Para la suerte de ellos, habían logrado tener más hijos que perduraran la pureza de su enferma usanza.

Sus tres hijos, Sirius, Regulus y Lyra, aunque no ignoraban esto, no le tomaban demasiada importancia. Su padre nunca sería capaz de obligarlos a hacer tremenda bajeza, y menos en esos tiempos.

No obligaría a sus hijos a lo mismo por lo que él tanto sufrió.

Refiriéndose a ellos tres, desde siempre fueron niños encantadores e ingeniosos; sus facciones incluso eran bellas y agradables, pero eran personas selectivas y hasta podían llegar a ser huraños cuando querían. Sus cabellos lacios y negros era un detalle físico que compartían; sus ojos eran exactamente iguales en contorno y en ese color gris mercurio que poseían; sus narices respingadas les daban un toque aristocrático a sus expresiones impregnadas de aburrimiento. Los tres eran delgados, con rostros pálidos y con estaturas un poco compartidas con las de los demás niños de su edad.

Sin embargo, aunque tenían estas cosas físicas en común, eran un tanto diferentes en actitud, causando entonces que sus padres hiciesen diferencias entre ellos.

El primero, Sirius, desde que empezó a moverse por cuenta propia, hacía demasiadas travesuras a su padres: se escondía debajo de las escaleras, de la cama, de las mesas y bajo las faldas de las señoritas cuando iban al callejón _Diagon_, provocando los alaridos de ellas... si, desde pequeño ya era todo un muchachito coqueto y atrevido. Cuando aprendió a correr correctamente, no había poder humano que consiguiera pararlo, más que la magia, claro está. Era caprichoso y siempre conseguía lo que quería, desde comida, obsequios o solo hacer enfurecer a su madre y a los elfos domésticos que servían a la familia. No le gustaba perder, y cuando lograba la victoria en cualquier situación o pelea, su sonrisa era descarada y soberbia, pero cuando perdía, igualmente sonreía en manera de reto; cuando quería algo, y conseguirlo de las personas difíciles, ponía esa cara de cachorro a medio morir, agregándole el decorado de "bajo la lluvia y abandonado"... por supuesto que su hermana menor pocas veces caía (siendo el objetivo de la mayoría de sus chantajes).

En lo que consta a Lyra, ella, muy al contrario que su hermano Sirius, no solo era caprichosa y traviesa, si no que hacía que todos se helaran cuando la contradecían o cuando ésta no lograba lo que quería, y más porque siempre tenía argumentos para evadir opiniones o para dar razones de ser; Su mente era muy precoz en cuanto a lenguaje e inteligencia. Su capacidad para memorizar lo que sea era impresionante, y la forma en que influía en las mentes de otros era algo digno de envidiar; sus primas Bellatrix y Andrómeda la adoraban, y la razón era que estas, en ocasiones, se veían beneficiadas con estos dotes que la menor poseía. Le lavaban el cerebro fácilmente usando su complejo de mayores para que ella lograra convencer a los adultos, porque ¡Oh!, si la señorita no conseguía las cosas con estos súper poderes, estaba la otra salida: pedírselo amablemente a cualquier hombre Black, porque ellos, sencillamente, no se podían oponer a sus encantos (y esto incluía también a su primo James y a sus propios hermanos, aunque Sirius no siempre cayera rendido. ¡Y es que él era tremendo!). Su distracción favorita era hacer enojar a su hermano mayor; leer, al igual que a su hermano favorito, como también defenderle, solo para hacer enojar más a Sirius... pero, claro: a ambos los amaba por igual, aunque casi nunca lo dijera. No obstante a todo lo anterior, podía llegar a ser tierna y comprensiva cuando alguien lo necesitaba. En ese aspecto, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y hasta podían clasificarse como bellos si no conocieran cómo es el resto del tiempo.

Regulus era todo lo que sus hermanos no eran (solo exceptuando el _hobbie _compartido con Lyra): Él era callado, tranquilo de alguna manera y solo bastaba una mirada para detener a cualquiera hablador molesto. No le gustaba resaltar como a sus hermanos y definitivamente no le gustaba estar cerca de la gente. No gustaba de hablar abiertamente con otros que no fueran su familia, y, de hecho, solo dejaba ver sus verdaderas intenciones con Lyra; tal vez sentía que era la única que lo entendía, después de todo ellos compartieron todo desde el útero materno; y aun así su actitud, por lo que todos podían ver, no representaba lo que era él en realidad y solo se podía oír alguna opinión de éste si alguien más se lo pedía. Su personalidad era casi la misma que la de su madre: Ella era soberbia y le disgustaba todo lo que hacía cualquiera de sus tres hijos, y por lo tanto Regulus solo se mostraba harto cuando algo no le gustaba. Ella era realmente muy violenta, tanto que sus hijos casi nunca se le acercaban; Regulus era... era fácil hacerlo enojar. Podía clasificarse como una persona sádica, a veces. Algunas veces su actitud era la un niño tierno, pero era realmente raro ver esa faceta de él.

Incluso Sirius se dio cuenta alguna vez de que él no era... ¿normal? Si así podía llamar a lo que conocía. Tal parecía que a su hermano menor le gustara hacer sufrir a cualquiera que se atreviera a respirar el mismo aire que él. Tal parecía que su ternura y sonrisas eran exclusivamente para su gemela, y sin exagerar, podía afirmar que su índice de agresividad aumentaba cuando quería defender a Lyra de cualquier persona; sí, incluso con su madre. Sirius odiaba que lastimaran a su hermana; era una pequeña dama y su complejo de hermano salía cuando tenía que salir, pero quería creer que Regulus no exageraba y solo era el apego que tenía con ella.

Sirius odiaba, con toda la intensidad de la palabra, ser sangre pura. Y es que odiaba tener que fingir que despreciaba a los muggles; odiaba que su padre estuviera tan involucrado con la magia negra, odiaba que Regulus lo idolatrara tanto y odiaba que a Lyra le diera igual.

Ella tampoco odiaba a los muggles; incluso se escapaba junto con Sirius y su primo James cuando estos iban al parque a jugar con otros niños. Sin embargo tampoco odia aprender, y la magia negra era un tema muy interesante y "un gran reto", había dicho su papá.

Pero los hermanos Black sí tenían algo muy importante en común, por muy improbable que esto llegara a sonar. Era algo tan poderoso que hasta Sirius podía olvidar los rencores que antes pudo haberles guardado. Era algo que podía hacer que con su apellido resultara imposible de creer. Era todo lo contrario a las leyes de su familia.

Ninguno quería ser un asesino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerden que mi único pago como escritora son sus reviews ;3<strong>_

_**Aparte, recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como tocar la teta y salir corriendo.**_

_** (Créditos de la frase a Ellie 77, mi senpai (? por que se la robé a ella x'D)**_

**_PRÓXIMO_**_** CAPITULO: Como ya lo tengo preparado, creo que será la próxima semana. Si es que avanzo con el cuarto capitulo, jijiji.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Siempre puro

**¡Buenas!**

**Dedico este capitulo a quien lo lea =w=**

**Creo que aquí se darán a conocer más de la personalidad de cada hermano.**

**Sé que esto es demasiado cliché, pero igualmente les pido su amor (? **

**¡Disfrutad!**

Numero de palabras: 3794

**_BESO MONOCROMÁTICO_**

_"¿Puedo compartir el dolor que llevo dentro?_

_Me sigue y es hondo,_

_es la cicatriz de un triste otoño"_

_Y me enredé en tu red._

_Y he de caer sin querer._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SEGUNDO: SIEMPRE PURO<strong>

**H**acía ya un año exacto que Sirius había recibido su aceptación al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Lyra no podía sentirse más celosa en ese momento, pero esperó paciente durante el año que restaba para que ella pudiera ir finalmente; deseaba tanto poder estudiar en una verdadera escuela y dejar esas aburridas lecciones que recibía en casa junto con Regulus, que igual se aburría, pero él nunca decía nada respecto a eso... muy diferente a ella, que recibió varias reprimendas de parte de su madre; ser muy inquieta cuesta caro.

Poco después de que su hermano se fuera, la familia se enteró por medio de la escuela de que Sirius había sido seleccionada para la casa de Gryffidor. Una deshonra muy grande, según su madre Walburga; sin embargo, Lyra sabía que él nunca tuvo cualidades de un Slytherin, comparándolas con las de sus demás primas que ya estaban en la escuela desde hacía tiempo. Suponía que prefería estar en donde su padre quería que estuvieran todos sus hijos, solo para complacerle... pero, después de lo de Sirius, ya no sabía nada.

Sabía mejor que nadie el gran parecido que tenía con su hermano mayor, y por lo tanto, sí el quedó en esa casa, lo más probable y lógico es que ella igual corriera con la misma suerte.

Pensó en dejar en suspenso ese debate metal en su momento, pero para desdicha de Lyra, pronto tendría que abrir el caso nuevamente.

Eran vacaciones de agosto. Sirius y Lyra estaban teniendo una "seria conversación" basada de exclamaciones de molestia y risotadas que solo causaban mucha más furia en ella. Bueno, eso era normal la mayoría de los días en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, ya hubiera sido por discusiones o juegos entre los niños de la casa (aun cuando Sirius no estuviera) o peleas entre los adultos... pero en ese momento, definitivamente ellos no eran quienes alteraban la paz del lugar.

— ¡Sirius, devuélveme mi guardapelo ahora mismo!—ordenaba ella, irritada, mientras corría de tras del otro.

—No hasta que admitas que James te gusta. —respondió él, con clara intención de hacerla enojar. Se rio mientras subía estrepitosamente los escalones.

— ¡Que no!

— ¿Entonces si te gusta?—ahora bajaba por el ala contraria de las escalinatas.

—Sirius—ahora susurraba con clara preocupación, deteniéndose de golpe, sintiendo a _Maddoc_, su peludo gato negro chocar contra su piernas gracias a su repentino bloqueo. —, si papá ve que no traigo el guardapelo puesto, me castigará.—lo dijo con tal preocupación que el otro se detuvo casi de inmediato y le entregó a la niña el colgante. En una de las caras de la medalla estaba inscrita una gran letra B gótica, exacta a la que estaba en el anillo de Sirius. Detrás de la letra, estaba un curioso dibujo que era encabezado por un cráneo, y por debajo de éste había tres divisiones: En la alta, estaba la mano de un brujo con su varita (podría ser la de una bruja, pero la mano era mayormente masculina), la segunda era más bien un intermedio entre las otras dos, y en la última, había tres cuervos con mirada foránea. Todo parecía indicar que era el emblema de los Black.

—Ya, ya cálmate.

— ¿Qué les ocurre?—de repente, el padre de ambos niños salió de tras de la puerta, antes cerrada, del baño. —Son apenas las cinco cuarenta de la mañana. —dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos y miraba el reloj en su mano izquierda. Traía encima una bata de tela muy fina a la vista y que parecía suave al tacto. Soltó un largo bostezo y luego los miró, divertido.

—Estamos esperando el correo, papi. —confesó ella con coquetería. Se inclinó un poco y miró con la cabeza ladeada a su padre. Cualquiera que la viera podría suspirar por su encanto (Y en realidad, Orión Black lo hizo), pero Sirius solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué están esperando el correo?

—Hoy deberían de llegar las cartas del colegio, papá. ¿Lo has olvidado?—dijo Sirius; al parecer le sorprendía que su padre lo hubiera olvidado.

—Claro que no lo he olvidado—contestó mientras sacaba tres cartas del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata. —, pero su correspondencia ha llegado justo cuando me pasaba al baño... lástima que he tardado ahí dentro como media hora. —dijo riendo.

— ¡Iaaagh! Papá, que asco. —musitó Lyra entre la risa y el desagrado. Volvió a erguirse sobre sus pies en lo que compartía una mirada con su hermano.

El hombre se dobló de risa, pero trató de controlarse para no despertar a los otros dos miembros de la familia que probablemente seguían en el quinto sueño.

Él era el tipo de persona que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, o eso era cuando estaba delante de sus hijos. Aunque sus prejuicios hacia la sangre lo hacía un hombre severo, en el resto de las cosas era un hombre alegre y a veces se mostraba amoroso. Era cierto que era capaz de ser violento, pero, al saber esto, sus hijos evitaban todo lo que lo hacía exasperarse y explotar. Aprendieron con el tiempo que, cuando él tenía mucho trabajo, permanecer alejados y en silencio era lo más sensato; aprendieron a no desobedecer a ninguna de sus reglas u órdenes, porque si no se arrepentirían de sobremanera. Otra norma era la de permanecer callado mientras él hablaba, que era casi tan importante como la de estar de buen humor cuando él lo estaba. Y no es que fuera un villano, porque él había crecido con esas reglas y en su mente no existía otra cosa que le mostrara que algunas de sus maneras eran erróneas.

Cuando logró enderezarse nuevamente, habló con tono serio:

—Lyra, ahora has sido aceptada en Hogwarts, y tienes que aplicar todo lo que has aprendido en ésta casa, ¿comprendes?—hizo una pausa donde miró a sus hijos con intensidad. Ambos sabían que se refería a la regla de "Despreciar a todo aquel cuya sangre esté mezclada, sucia, o no sea merecedora de respeto."—No todos ahí comparten nuestras creencias... Aunque, claro: esto no será problema al estar en Slytherin. —Le envió una mirada a su hijo presente y le sonrió amable, ya que él parecía intimidado. — Sirius, despierta a Regulus y dile que nos alcance en la habitación del fondo, por favor. —ordenó dándole nulas oportunidades de contestar. Les dio la espalda y caminó haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a la niña que lo siguiera. —, les voy a mostrar algo.

Subieron al tercer piso. En éste, las paredes eran adornadas con cabezas decapitas de elfos domésticos; todos tenían los ojos cerrados y al pie de estas, venia una placa con nombres y fechas. Eran realmente desagradables, y para Lyra eran simplemente espantosas.

Recordó un día que su prima Cissy llegó de visita.

Sirus las había arrastrado hacia el tercer piso, alardeaba de lo valiente que éste era al no temerle a las cabezas y oscuridad al ser de noche en esa ocasión. Las niñas de nueve años sacaron su orgullo a flote, y aceptaron el reto de acompañarlo. Por causa de esa noche, rompieron una de las reglas de su padre, pues él les tenía prohibido entrar a su despacho, y precisamente entraron en él para tomar prestada la llave maestra de la mansión Black. Cuando estuvieron en lo más profundo del pasillo y trataron de abrir la puerta doble que estaba al final de éste, se vieron en la necesidad de abrirla, rompiendo otra regla: "Si está bajo llave, es porque no tienen permitido ver lo que hay allí"... Lo que estaba allí dentro, era lo mismo que habían visto dos años atrás.

Habían caminado por el mismo pasillo, y su padre había abierto la misma puerta con la misma llave de aquella vez.

Era una habitación amplia y elegante. Nada estaba cerca de las paredes, y los únicos muebles que habían (que estaban en el centro), eran una mesa con un mantel y un quinqué muy antiguo sobre ella, una silla acomodada correctamente con la mesa. Ver las paredes provocaba la sensación de claustrofobia en momentos, ya que parecían que estas se movían aparentando que la habitación ya no era tan grande. La pintura en las paredes formaban un árbol que estaba tapizado de rostros y todos tenían diferentes expresiones faciales: de enojo, risueños, felices o simplemente, sombríos. Parecían hablar entre ellos, y algunos decían blasfemias o maldecían a quien quiera que hubiera perturbado su sueño. Aquella primera ocasión en la que entraron, muchos les habían gritado que se fueran... de una manera no tan amable, pero su intención comunicativa era el que ellos saliesen del lugar.

Su padre se adentró más, dándole la espalda. Lyra aprovechó el momento para volverse a poner el collar que antes Sirius le había quitado y luego devuelto.

El mayor observó más por todo el espacio seguido de cerca por su hija, que igualmente miraba las paredes como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto algo semejante. ¿Qué se podía decir? Toda su vida fueron educados para aparentar frente a las amistades de sus padres.

—Este es el árbol genealógico de la familia Black... Lyra, dime el lema de la familia. —le conminó el hombre sin mirarla.

—"Siempre puro"—contestó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En ese momento llegó Regulus. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que Sirius no venía con él. Esperó hasta que su padre dijera algo, y cuando él le pidió que pasara, lo hizo. Se colocó a un lado de la niña mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos de recién despertado.

—Muy bien, creo que está claro que tienen rotundamente prohibido hacer amigos con distinto estatus de sangre que nosotros en el colegio. —dijo severo. —No hagan que me decepcione y me vea obligado a hacer esto. —señaló una de las caras en el árbol, pero cuando los niños voltearon a verlo, se toparon con una mancha negra. —Cuando un Black es exiliado de la familia, éste es borrado del árbol. —él se movió unos metros hacia la derecha, y señaló nuevamente la pared. —Phinias Black. Él fue borrado por apoyar los derechos de los muggles. —Subió su brazo, señalando otra mancha negra. —Sirius Black II, se casó con una muggle. También pasó con Eduardus Black, solo que fue con una traidora de la sangre... Celladora se casó con un sangre pura, pero pronto se convirtieron en traidores.

Permanecieron en silencio. Lyra no entendía porque su padre insistía sobre el tema, si habían tenido esa misma conversación años atrás; lo único nuevo era la función de esa habitación, pero no se imaginaba de que le serviría eso en el futuro o presente. Miró a su hermano, y supuso que él sabría la razón de la repetitiva charla de su padre. No le dijo nada a él por temor a meterlo en problemas, pero preguntarle después no le causaría ningún daño.

Toda su vida crecieron con la enseñanza de que su mundo estaba mal gobernado, y que estarían mejor en uno donde los sangres puras fueran los únicos en el alto mando. Con más claridad, un mundo en donde los sangres sucias fueran esclavos, si no es que se les libraran de la repugna de vivir.

Por eso, según dedujo Lyra, su familia debería sentirse afortunada de ser creyente de aquel que impuso estos movimientos, orgullosos de ser magos. De ser sangres pura.

Pronto pudo ver en otra pared la imagen de su padre y de su madre. A lado de ellos las ramas se extendían y se dividían en tres, teniendo en la punta los rostros de Sirius, Regulus y Lyra. Estos, al contrario de muchos otros, permanecían pacíficos.

— ¿Papi?

— ¿Si, cariño?—dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa renovada. Entonces supo que podría salir por fin del tema de la familia y hablar sobre temas más interesantes.

— ¿Iremos pronto a comprar nuestras varitas?—preguntó, poniendo nuevamente su sonrisa pícara.

—Iremos a comprar lo necesario ahora mismo. —contestó mientras empujaba suavemente a los niños hacia la salida.

— ¿Irá mamá?—preguntó Regulus.

—No te preocupes, hoy nos liberamos de ella.

_**~Beso monocromático~**_

— ¡**J**ames!—gritó un emocionado Sirius. Alzó su brazo con la intención de llamar su atención; la agitó hasta que el aludido empezó a acercarse.

Éste apresuró su paso conforme se iba aproximando, y cuando llegó, prácticamente gritó:

— ¡Sirius!, ¿Has visto? ¡La tienda de Quidditch tiene en exhibición los nuevos equipos de pelotas!...—miró al adulto, que antes había sido olímpicamente ignorado y que ahora le miraba con disgusto. —Buenos días, tío Orión. Hola, Lyra, Regulus. —saludó un poco más calmado. Ella solo sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Hola, James. ¿Dónde están tus padres?—preguntó el hombre, divertido.

—Eh...—dudó un cuarto de segundo y volteó a ver. Lyra supuso que los había perdido por la cómica cara que el niño con ojos avellana puso; y al parecer no se equivocó. Continuó, ahora con vergüenza: —Creo que perderles de vista no fue buena idea, jeje.

—Papá, ¿puedo ir con él a ver la exhibición?—interrumpió Sirius. No era extraño: tenía su famosa cara de perro.

—De acuerdo, pero nos vemos en la librería en media hora. —decretó. —Vamos, hijos—le dijo a los otros, indicándole que lo siguieran. —Iremos directo a la librería, ¿les parece? Algo me dice que tardaremos una eternidad allí dentro.

Lyra escucho a lo lejos como su primo y hermano se despedían, luego siguió de cerca a su padre. Regulus permanecía con la cabeza gacha y parecía aburrido. Era el que más se parecía a papá, y no es que Lyra o Sirius no, pero ella podía clasificarse como una versión femenina y Sirius transformaba todo su rostro a uno viváz; sin mencionar que conservaba la barbilla partida de su madre.

Él era alto, esbelto, y podía jurar que Regulus, al crecer, sería su clon perfecto. Era muy guapo, aunque eso es lo que dicen todas las hijas de sus padres. Era su admiración, su héroe, su perspectiva de hombre perfecto... pero a pesar de la perfección, había cosas que odiaba que hiciera. Si ella o sus hermanos hacían algo mal, su madre era quien pagaba las consecuencias si era él el que tenía la oportunidad de presenciarlo. Si nunca se enteraba, no había problema, pues ellos recibían el castigo. Pero si su padre estaba en casa cuando alguno hacia tonterías... No quería a su madre, pero el afecto permanecía vigente para sentir lastima por ella.

Sabía que Regulus y ella habían llegado al mundo cuando su madre tenía diecinueve años de edad, y sabía también que su padre era cinco años mayor a ella. En una ocasión en la que no tenía nada que hacer, se puso a pensar en todo el asunto, y así supo que su madre estuvo embarazada de Sirius incluso antes de salir de la escuela.

No era la mejor madre del mundo, pero era lo único que los tres conocían. Trataba lo más que podía de olvidar todos esos insultos y golpes que recibía de ella solo por la manera en que imaginaba lo duro que había tenido haber sido ser obligada a casarse y lo difícil que podría haber sido para ella el ser una madre joven. Era por eso que hacia todo lo posible para no hacerla enojar con cualquier cosa o situación, por más difícil que se le diera no causar problemas.

Sacó recuerdos que se metieron en su cabeza en ese momento y siguió la espalda de su padre. Podía imaginar cómo su rostro hubiera expresado un mensaje diferente al que debía de tener solo por las miradas que le daba Regulus, así que trato de recomponerlo.

Caminaron hacia el lado norte del callejón Diagon, donde se encontraba Flourish y Blotts. Era la mejor opción para comprar sus libros de texto para la escuela. Hermione sacó la lista de materiales que estaba adjunta a su carta de aceptación (La cual había leído cientos de veces una vez su padre se la hubiera dado) y dirigió su atención a la lista de libros.

En ella se podía leer:

« -El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Miranda Goshawk.

-Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore.

-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

-Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble.»

La leyó las veces necesarias y después se la dio a su padre. Él frunció el ceño al leer el nombre de los libros; algo le había disgustado.

—No entiendo la necedad de evitar enseñarles sobre artes oscuras a los alumnos. —Declaró muy bajito. —Pero no importa ya; me encargaré de que aprendan mientras están allá. —dijo, mientras le sonreía a los dos.

— ¿Me compraras libros sobre magia negra?—susurró Regulus singularmente, entonces Lyra rodó los ojos. Claramente estaba interesado. No era la ambición de Lyra el ser una bruja oscura, pero sí le interesaba saber cómo practicarla, por eso no le extraño que su hermano quisiera aquello. Es más, ella ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con el desprecio hacia los hijos de muggles porque ¿ellos qué culpa tenían? Aparte, al final de todo, tenían magia al igual que cualquier sangre pura. Y lo mismo para los mestizos... pero claro, ella jamás contradeciría a su padre, independientemente de su hermano que sí compartía creencias con él. Pero también estaba orgullosa de ser sangre pura... sí, es complicado de explicar. — ¿Iremos al callejón nocturno?

—Ten paciencia, cariño. —se burló él. Regulus asintió, pero se le notaba impaciente; algo no muy común en él.

James había regresado con sus padres y aparentemente ambos niños habían conseguido escobas nuevas. Un regalo de su tío Charlus Potter, que amaba consentir a ese par. Los de primer año no podían llevar escobas, por eso ni Lyra ni su hermano respingaron por la falta de atención en ellos.

Los cuatro (James y los hermanos Black) terminaron con los libros y las túnicas. También compraron ingredientes y equipos de pociones que estaban puestos en la lista, y con entusiasmo, caminaron hacia el lugar más esperado por los niños.

Las varitas de Ollivander eran, según todos los magos de Gran Bretaña, la mejor opción cuando de eso se trataba. Su padre había insistido en llamarlo a su casa, pero desistió cuando los vio tan emocionados por tener la suya propia.

Sirius se fue con sus tíos, pues le pareció tedioso quedarse allí.

—Buenas tardes, señor Garrick. He traído a mis hijos. —saludo su padre mientras le atraía a ella y a Regulus hacia su cuerpo. El otro hombre en la tienda salió de detrás de un estante.

—Oh, sí, sí. Buenas tardes, señores y señorita Black. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí. —se volteó y trajo unas cajas que antes estuvieron en distintos estantes. Actuaba como si ya hubiera estado esperando la llegada de los tres, pero bien su padre le había comentado que aquel era un hombre extraño; esperó pegada a su padre sin dar signos de sorpresa o de impaciencia.

Primero atendió a Regulus, que había sido escogido por una varita, según el vendedor, muy poderosa. Fue una de 36.25 centímetros, madera de Cedro con centro de fibra de corazón de dragón.

_¡Sí que será alto!_, pensó Lyra.

—Por lo visto eres muy perspicaz, querido. Tu varita me dice que serás un muy buen amo, que le darás lo suficiente como para hacerle divertir. —Comentó Ollivander. —Mi padre bien lo decía: "Nunca engañaras a un portador de cedro. Te mataría antes de quererle atacar"... Si, te será de verdad leal y útil. Solo deberás de permanecer seguro de ti mismo y también tendrás que controlar tus emociones; promete ser muy corajuda y da signos de ser muy independiente si tú no te decides. —continuo mientras se giraba hacia Hermione y hacia el mismo procedimiento de medir sus extremidades como con el otro.

Ella miro a su hermano que parecía estar nervioso; sin embargo, parecía muy feliz por su primera varita.

—No cualquiera es merecedora de una varita de Cedro. —le tranquilizo su padre.

—Además de que la combinación con el centro promete grandes cosas de ti, muchacho. —afirmó Ollivander. Lyra solo le sonrió mientras probaba distintas varitas. Ya iba como por la quinceava cuando el señor se detuvo dudoso. Parecías estar pensando en algo muy triste, pero decidido se volvió hacia los estantes más alejados.

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, pero ya sabía que ella era demasiado genial como para que una varita no la quisiera como dueña. Miró a su padre, pero él solo le sonrió paciente.

Por fin, el vendedor llego con una sola caja. La abrió y se la entregó.

No la tomo de inmediato, por lo que el señor le dijo:

—Creo que esta será. Espino, de 28.8 centímetros.

Ella la tomó, sintiendo de inmediato que vibraba en su mano; se sentía caliente, pero era agradable. La agitó, y de inmediato, unos libros que se encontraban en mal estado se acomodaron y su recubrimiento y pasta se arregló "_como por arte de magia". _La pila de cajas de varitas que antes había probado comenzaron a brincar como si dentro de ellas hubiera algo que estuviera feliz, y un florero que antes Regulus había roto por uno de sus fallidos intentos, se arregló. El polvo sobre las repisas comenzó a formar figuras sin sentido, pero de gran tamaño y con apariencia gaseosa.

—Muy bonito, señorita Black. —Felicitó él. —Las varitas de espino, sin mencionar que son muy extrañas, son complejas, contradictorias, intrigantes, y casi siempre buscan que todo hechizo que su amo realice sea perfecto. La mayoría de estas varitas siempre estarán contentas con su dueño y siempre buscaran estar en conflicto con otras; dan muy buenos resultados cuando de maleficios y curaciones se refiere. A usted le toco una muy peleonera, señorita. Debe tener cuidado, pues su centro siempre busca defender a su amo cuando él esta indispuesto o indeciso... Actúa sola.

— ¿Y cuál es su centro?—preguntó ella, que parecía realmente emocionada.

—Oh, es una muy inusual. —Contestó mientras se volvía a su escritorio detrás del mostrador. —De hecho, es la única con ese centro en mi tienda. Es de pelo de cola de _Thestral._

— ¿Pelo de qué?—pregunto su padre; parecía realmente impresionado. Miro a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos y luego a Ollivander. — ¿Eso realmente existe?... Me refiero, no sabía que podía usarse en una varita.

— ¿Qué es un Thestral? —preguntó curiosa.

_**~Beso monocromático~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>;3<strong>_

_**Bueno, creo que está demás pedir sus opiniones.**_

**_¡Saludos!, ¡besos!_**


	3. Mentiras

**¡Buenas! Aquí con nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero os guste.**

**Quiero aclarar ahora he estado actualizando rápido porque no tenía nada que hacer, pero ahora ya entré a clases nuevamente :'c Así que no me tendrán muy seguido.**

**Sin más, ¡disfrutad de su lectura!**

Numero de palabras: 3157.

_No me condenes a un mundo donde tú no estás._

_Aun sobre la nieve buscaré el modo de estar a tu lado,_

_Siempre._

_¿No estaríamos siempre juntos?_

_Dime si hay dolor,_

_Dime si es trise._

_Dime el lugar a donde vas,_

_Y no te alejes tanto de mí._

_A ningún lugar en donde no pueda alcanzarte._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TERCERO: MENTIRAS.<strong>

— ¿Qué es un Thestral? —preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿no sabes lo que es un _Thestral_?—el creador de varitas preguntó, de verdad, muy impresionado. En su rostro se plasmaba la curiosidad pura, pero aun continuó hablando, como si su voz no le perteneciera o solo no estuviera acorde a su expresión facial. —Es imposible. Una persona que porte una varita con un pelo de cola de _Thestral_ como núcleo debería de poder verlos.

—Ella nunca ha estado frente a uno, eso es todo. —musitó Orión. El parecía enojado, por eso Lyra supo que ya no debía hablar más, aun cuando tuviera mil preguntas picándole la lengua. Su hermano seguía pegado al cuerpo del mayor, pero le miraba con algo de sorpresa, incluso Lyra divisó admiración. Él sabía qué era eso, y por su mirada pudo esperar una mala noticia; de inmediato, la niña prometió jamás preguntar sobre eso si allí mismo la duda no quedaba otrora.

El hombre no pareció prestarle atención al enojo del otro, pues se dirigió a la niña y le aclaró.

—Es un caballo—parecía que lo consideraba una maravilla el poder decir eso. — Es un caballo esquelético con una espeluznante cabeza de serpiente, alas de murciélago y ojos blancos fantasmales y diáfanos... Es el ser más espantoso y putrefacto que se pueda encontrar, pero no lo digo tan solo por su imagen, no que no...—se acercó más a la cabeza de Hermione como si fuera a decir algún secreto y luego le susurro… o más correcto sería decir que él grito gimiendo: —Tan solo pueden verlos aquellas personas que han visto a la muerte... Y supongo que usted ha visto morir a alguien.

No era una pregunta. Si solo las personas que son capases de ver a un _thestral_, como acababa de relatar el viejo hombre, podían tener una varita como la que la había escogido a ella (restando el hecho de que hubiese dicho que era la única que él tenía, y que aparte eran muy extrañas de existencia), y solo la personas que hayan visto morir a alguien podían ver a esas criaturas, entonces era natural que el hombre se tomara tal libertad de decir lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, no podía contestar nada vago con tan solo esa afirmación, porque eso no era para nada algo malo ni mucho menos podría ser su culpa.

Sentía la mirada de su padre clavada sobre su espalda y sin embargo no lo miró. Poco a poco Lyra se sintió más y más pequeña.

El hombre frente a ella volvió a su lugar y Lyra tan solo puso una cara de tristeza, comprendiendo lo que tenía que decir.

Agachó el rostro y se tomó las manos entre sí.

Incluso el leve temblor asistió para arruinar su pequeño influjo del valor contra las navajas que estaban resultando ser los ojos de Orión Black.

—A mi hermano—dijo con voz queda y encontrada. —. Enfermó cuando era muy pequeño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Beso monocromático~<strong>_

— ¿Qué es lo qué piensas?—musitó Sirius. Se metió un par de chocolates a la boca y luego le extendió la caja hacia su hermana. Ella se limitó a apartar el rostro y mirara hacia la ventana ignorando el ofrecimiento.

—No pareces emocionada—comentó James, tratando de hacer contestar a la refunfuñante niña. Sirius permaneció con una expresión de indignación en sus aristocráticas facciones ante el poco interés que su hermana favorita le otorgaba.

Lyra ni se inmutó. Permaneció observando los arboles con distintos tonos de verde que iban pasando rápidamente por la ventana del vagón. Regulus permanecía a su lado, igualmente de afectado por la plática de los otros dos niños. Leía tranquilamente y parecía realmente concentrado en ello.

Pensó en la plática que tuvo con su padre antes de partir a King Kross. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba nada feliz! Su padre literalmente le dijo que la mataría si hablaba con sangres sucias. Porque aparentemente no lo habían agarrado del mejor humor esa mañana en que partían de casa, y que no lo volverían a ver durante mucho tiempo. Y no era precisamente eso lo que la tenía así (refiriéndose al enojo de su padre, obviamente); más bien era algo muy sencillo: ¡¿No se lo repitió millones de veces?! ¿Qué creía que haría?, ¿ir corriendo por la escuela buscando a un muggle con quien platicar sobre lo alegre que era su vida familiar, sobre su contagioso mal carácter? Por no decir que venía en sus genes. Y lo peor de todo es que él sabía más que nadie que una vez lejos de casa, no se entraría si obedecía o no.

El pequeño _Maddoc_ dio un brinco y aterrizó sobre sus piernas. La miró inquisitivamente, movió la cola y luego maulló. Lyra le rascó detrás de las orejas y él se acurrucó contra su vientre. Ella masculló algo nunca planeó salir de su boca, solo queriendo dar a saber cuan enojada estaba.

Miró por un momento al felino de pelos negros y soltó:

—Ayúdenme con esta—canturreó tratando de mejorar su mala cara, se giró hacia Sirius y a Regulus; dejó fuera de su plática a James muy notablemente como claro tributo a su genética. —: ¿Por qué papá insistió tanto en que obedeciera a sus estúpidas reglas?

—Porque la relación entre Sirius y tú es muy estrecha—dijo Regulus con intrigante simpleza, obteniendo tres pares de ojos mirándolo con insistencia. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su libro de pasta morada cuando Lyra le contestó.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo otro?

— ¿De verdad es necesario que te lo diga, Lyra?

—Es verdad, en cierto modo—Sirius se rascó la cabeza mientras parecía sopesar lo que iba a decir a continuación. —Papá me ha amenazado varias veces por desobedecerle. Incluso mamá ha intentado ahorcarme todas esas ocasiones, y entonces a papá se le pasa el enojo. —pronto James y él comenzaron a reírse como si aquello fuera toda una Azaña.

Lyra volteó lo ojos volviendo su mirada nuevamente a la masa de árboles allá afuera, olvidando por completo si intento fingir buen humor. Regulus, que jamás apartó la mirada del libro, no volvió a poner ningún comentario sobre la mesa. James le contaba muy animado a su primo cuales habían sido las mejores travesuras idiotas de las que había escapado con vida de su madre.

Pasaron quince minutos llenos de las carcajadas de los más grandes cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. En ella se encontraba un chico alto y pálido. Parecía estar enfermo y su cabello era del color de la arena, que igual no le ayudaban nada con lo anterior; sin embargo eso no fue lo primero que vio Lyra una vez volteó a verlo.

Sus ojos eran dorados. Eran tan dorados que ella dudó sobre la realidad de ellos.

_Que bonitos son_, pensó.

Él la miró y sonrió, pero pronto se giró hacia James y Sirius, quienes ya le bombardeaban con preguntas.

—Idiota, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que llegaría tan temprano a la estación?—James lo jaló sobre de él y Sirius. Se sentó en medio de los dos y rodó los ojos. —Pudiste habernos dicho y así llegábamos antes y corríamos a nuestros padres.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tenías a mis hermanos como para evitarnos desde que entramos al tren?—para ese momento Sirius parecía un perro al que le iban a dar de comer. Reía y parecía muy feliz de ver a aquel niño de ojos bonitos.

Él solo giró a ver a la niña, que lo observaba atenta. Volvió a sonreírle antes de voltear a ver a Regulus, que desde la llegada del otro solo se había limitado a mirarle dos segundos antes de volver a su lectura.

—Esta es mi hermanita menor... y él es Regulus.

Lyra realmente que trató. Intentó por la moral de su hermano el no reír, pero fue imposible. Era algo de todos los días escuchar bromas de Sirius, y mucho más cuando estas insultaban a Regulus. No le gustaba participar en esas cosas, pero cuando el mayor se lo proponía, dijera lo que dijera, era un ataque de risa para ella. Pero paró cuando el pobre de su hermano la miró enfadado, encajando culpabilidad en Lyra.

Se dirigió otra vez al chico que la miraba divertido.

—Me llamo Lyra, mucho gusto.

—Remus—se presentó y sonrió amablemente.

_Tiene una bella sonrisa_, pesó.

James, Sirius y Remus se sumergieron en una plática en la que ella no trató de involucrarse. Miró a su otro hermano y comprobó que la miraba con desaprobación. Le interrogó con la mirada, pero tan solo volvió a poner su atención en el libro que había colocado sobre sus piernas. Trató de obtener su atención mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, pero Regulus no cedió.

Al poco rato volvió a enojarse y trató de ignorar la escandalosa plática de los otros. Se pegó contra la ventana observando como poco a poco los árboles se hacían más y más espesos.

La luz del vagón y la del compartimiento se encendieron conforme el sol fue desapareciendo de la vista allá afuera. Los colores rosáceos del cielo al poco tiempo fueron sustituidos por un oscuro negro tapizado de nubes, y poco a poco los cansados ojos de Lyra fueron cerrándose. Pensó nuevamente en la sonrisa de aquel chico, Remus. Se imaginó su vida si tan solo Regulus sonriese de esa forma. Una bella imagen para cada mañana, para prepararse de un seguro y tortuoso asqueroso día.

Luego se dio cuenta de que aquel del cabello arena tenía toda una calcomanía tímida en el rostro. No podía soportar que Regulus sintiera timidez. Jamás podría dormir con la sola idea.

Pero inmediatamente, su otro hermano le llegó a los pensamientos.

_¿Tímida?_, pensó. Timidez, o "miedo de conocer a los hermanos menores" de Sirius, había dicho su hermano mayor.

¿Por qué tendría miedo? Sirius, principalmente, era quien mantenía el orden sobre los otros dos... o bueno, Lyra lo seguía a él y Regulus a ella, pero era lo mismo.

_Mientras Sirius estaba en casa comentó sobre que su único amigo era James; nunca mencionó a ningún Remus_—imaginó miles de causas que podían hacer a alguien olvidar mencionar a sus amigos, y por como hablaban podía deducir que eran muy buenos compañeros de bromas. —_Aun así Sirius no es la clase de persona que se olvida de personas... ni tampoco es el tipo de niño que no habla sobre sus amigos. Tampoco es una persona mala, y por eso nunca negaría a ni a sus amigos, familia, ni a nadie;_

"_Mucho menos discrimina a la gente... ¿será que tenía miedo de mencionarlo porque su familia es pobre?, ¿o será de que es hijo de muggles?_— sopesó sobre la grandes posibilidades de esto, pues aunque el chico no llevara ropa fina, sus ropajes lo hacían verse presentable.

La voz del protagonista de sus pensamientos la sacó muy bruscamente de su lugar. Pegó un pequeño brinquito, pero se sostuvo con la ventana y el cojín del asiento.

— ¿Sabes en qué casa quieres ir?—fue amable y una sonrisa adornaba su pregunta. Tal vez no quería dejarla fuera de la plática y solo lo hizo por amabilidad.

Observó a Sirius, que la miraba fijamente. No pudo comprender el significado de esta, así que solo dijo lo que le pereció correcto.

—Mi padre me dijo que si quedo en Slytherin será perfecto, que es la casa donde toda... _casi _toda la familia ha estado—observó a Sirius, que le observaba con una mirada de satisfacción, y como hasta James y Regulus ponían atención. —También dijo que Revenclaw no era una mala casa, pues allí podré concentrarme y aprender más junto con otros que puedan darme un buen ejemplo, pero igualmente Slytherin es mejor, según él... Luego dijo que si quedaba en Huflepuff iba a sentirse avergonzado de mi _noble corazón_—prosiguió, dándole un toque de sarcasmo a estas últimas palabras. Hizo una pausa en lo que Sirius lanzaba una risotada. Lo miró con mala cara y luego volvió hacia Remus. —, pues desde niños nos han inculcado el no confiar en nadie. Y si quedo en Gryffindor tengo rotundamente prohibido hablar con Sirius los próximos seis años que le quedan en Hogwarts. Pero, dice él, siempre Slytherin es mejor.

Escuchó con paciencia como el lugar se llenó de las risas estrepitosas de los tres; se dio cuenta de que hasta a Regulus se le había escapado una sonrisa.

Cuando el ruido se calmó un poco, continuó.

—Así que, creo yo, que cualquiera estará bien; sin embargo Regulus quiere estar en Slytherin, y toda mi vida he estado pegada a él, así que...

—Toda tu vida has estado junto conmigo también—replicó Sirius. Sirius pensaba en pronto sacar su complejo de hermano a flote y contra su otro clon (Regulus), pero Lyra lo detuvo.

—Pero aun así te veré todos los días. No seas celoso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Beso monocromático~<strong>_

_Oh, podrás pensar que horrible y viejo soy,_

_Pero mi mente no te la puedes ni imaginar._

_Me comeré a mí mismo cuando encuentres_

_A un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no puede leer._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Donde debes estar._

_Puedes ir con Gryffindor_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Pertenece a los Gryffindors._

_Puedes ir con Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Donde el trabajo nunca será pesado._

_O tal vez con la sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si es que una mente dispuesta tienes._

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarás allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus metas._

_¡Así que pruébame!, ¡no tengas miedo!_

_Porque soy el sombrero pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos y silbidos cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez sobre el taburete. Parecía nuevamente un trapo desgastado.

Lyra permaneció firme en su lugar mientras la profesora McGonagall pasaba en frente con un largo y grueso pergamino en las manos.

—Voy a llamarles por sus nombres, y deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen—dijo—. ¡Black, Lyra!

_Maldición_—pensó—. _Maldigo que no haya nadie con la letra "A"._

No dudó más y se aproximó a la profesora. Ella colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza mientras que la niña se sentaba. Las hebras del Sombrero Seleccionador obstruyeron su visión. De alguna manera se sintió menos observada viendo el oscuro interior del sombrero.

—Vaya—dijo una voz muy cerca de su oreja—Tienes una mente muy sorprendente. La verdad es que eres fascinante. Tienes una inteligencia fascinante, un coraje fascinante, tus ambiciones son fascinantes, incluso. La forma de enfrentar a los demás por sobre todas las cosas y con tal de defender lo que te importa te hace digna de Gryffindor, sí.

Por supuesto que jamás dejaría de hablar con Sirius solo por ser "un mal ejemplo", cómo había dicho su papá durante toda su vida, pero no quería dejar a Regulus solo. No sabía estar sin él, en todo caso. Y por supuesto que no quería salir de su zona de confort. Regulus ambicionaba estar en la casa de las serpientes, y estaba más que segura de que no lo abandonaría solo por ir detrás de ella en el caso de quedar en alguna otra casa.

Eso no la hizo sentirse triste, conocía a su Regululs, simplemente.

—Ya veo, sí que lo entiendo... el problema es que justamente esos pensamientos te hacen una Gryffindor perfecta. Pero Ravenclaw tampoco es una opción, ¿cierto?—la vocecita hizo una corta pausa en la que parecía burlarse de la situación— ¿Estas segura?... porque tus deseos solo los podrás cumplir con Slytherin, lo veo, lo veo. Pero tu futuro no será bueno si eso sucede, ¿o no? En el fondo sabes que desafiar a tu padre es lo que deseas.

"Tú no deseas ser como él, pero a la vez lo anhelas tanto que te duele. Y por quien sacrificas tu derecho de pertenencia a un grupo perfecto para ti, desea ser cómo él. Él te quiere, pero no te hará ningún bien... Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿o me equivoco?

Otra pausa.

¿Cuánto había tardado ya?, porque dudaba el hecho de que el sombrero tardara tanto en elegir una casa para cualquier mago. Según Sirius, en cuanto el sombrero tocó su cabeza, ésta gritó que iría a Gryffindor.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!—gritó tan fuerte que sus oídos dolieron.

El sombrero fue retirado de su cabeza, y de inmediato, la mesa de la izquierda comenzó a aplaudir eufórica. Observó cómo en su túnica el logo con una serpiente se dibujaba justo sobre el corazón, la corbata bien colocada al rededor del cuello de la camisa se coloreaba de verde y plateado opaco junto con el interior de su túnica.

Suspiró. El estómago comenzó a sufrir espasmos, como si estuvieran volando muchas mariposas dentro de ésta.

Corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros no sin antes captar con la mirada a Regulus. Le sonrió ampliamente. Él levantó un poco las comisuras de sus labios y asintió muchas veces en lo que su nombre era dicho por la profesora.

—Black, Regulus—él avanzó con paciencia, ganándose una mirada de resignación de ella. Unos segundos, y después el sombrero gritó: — ¡SLYTHERIN!

Nuevamente la mesa aplaudió hasta que él llegó y se sentó a su lado.

Pronto llegó el turno de su prima Narcissa (que obviamente quedó en Slytherin), el de varias personas de las cuales no reconoció sus apellidos, Diggory (Hufflepuff), Grengass (Slytherin), Holman (Gryffindor), Knight (Slytherin, _que ironía_) Justine Coleman y el hijo único de los Lovegood (Ravenclaw), Nott (Slytherin), las hermanas Logwood (Gryffindor)...

Lyra miró a Regulus por un momento, pero cuando él le regresó la mirada ella de inmediato se giró, recordando las anteriores palabras del sombrero; ahora sus ojos cayeron sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius la miraba; pudo leer decepción en sus ojos, así que para no sentirse culpable volvió a mirar al hermano junto a ella, que podía aguantar verla con un sonrojo sin preguntarle la razón.

—Me siento muy feliz, ¿sabes? —dijo ella, solo para calmar un poco su propio ambiente de tensión.

— ¿Ah, sí? —susurró, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Aja—suspiró ella bajito. Se recargó un poco sobre su propia silla, dándose cuenta de que la selección no estaba ni cerca de terminar. —Gracias a la túnica verde, ya puedo decir mentiras.

— Y sin sentir remordimiento—confesó él.

_**~Beso monocromático~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me han preguntado casi en todos los comentarios quién es la pareja del OC. Bueno, cierta mente leo mucho sobre incesto, pero en esta historia la pareja de JamesOc... Aunque seguiría siendo incesto, son primos, hahaha.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
